


Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hand Jobs, Help, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Shota
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi entdeckt etwas über sich selbst, was ihn extrem verunsichert, aber Minato hilft ihm weiter. (Teil 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo meine Lieben FF.de-Leser! ♥  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt den Weg hier her gefunden~
> 
> Wenn euch die Geschichte Gefällt last mir doch ein *Kudos* da oder einen Kommentar (könnt ihr Beides ohne angemeldet zu sein)! Oder ihr ignoriert mich einfach, so wie fast immer. ^.^
> 
> Lasst mich euch noch sagen: Ich habe mich hierfür lange und viel Belesen! Wenn ihr Fragen habt fragt.

„... ich verstehe das einfach nicht! Ich meine, warum sollte man so etwas schreiben, Sensei? In Medizinische Schriften gehört so etwas doch einfach nicht hinein, da könnte man ja auch...“, Minato hörte, wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, seiner ambitionierten Studentin nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Sie waren die ersten am Frühstückstisch gewesen und seine kleine Rin wetterte jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde über einen Autor, von dem sie, für ihr Selbststudium, einige Werke gelesen hatte.  
„... ist ja ein guter Immunologe aber das....“

Würde das jemals ein Ende haben?, dachte der gelbe Blitz und lächelte höflich nickend, während er sich eigentlich gestresst in die Nasenwurzel kneifen wollte.

Obito kam die Herbergstreppe herunter gepoltert. Laut und energisch, mit der Eleganz eines Walrosses. Bei der letzten Stufe stolpernd, wäre er fast einer Dame in ihre Suppe gefallen.  
„Iiiks!“ Die hübsche Brünette rückte mit ihrem Stuhl schnell nach hinten, wobei die Stuhlbeine mit einem unangenehmen Kreischen über den Kachelboden schabten.  
Minato wäre am liebsten auf die Knie gefallen um den Göttern zu danken! Ihm war jede Unterbrechung nur allzu recht, auch wenn es so eine war.  
Schnell stand er auf und ging zu der empörten Lady um sich zu erkundigen, ob auch alles in Ordnung sei, bevor er sich seinem Schüler zuwandte. „Obito entschuldige dich bei der Dame!“, wies der Blondschopf streng an.  
„Es tut mir leid, Nee-san, dass ich sie erschreckt habe mit meiner Ungeschicklichkeit – sie haben sich doch nichts getan?“, sagte der Uchiha mit einer etwas zu überschwänglichen Verbeugung, vor allem für seinen Clan.

Minato lächelte freundlich, beinah hätte Obito mit seiner Stirn die Tischkante erwischt. Er war wirklich kein üblicher Uchiha, viel zu liebenswert und tolpatschig. Innerlich seufzte Minato bedauernd – wie sollte er diese ständige Gedankenlosigkeit nur aus Obito herausbekommen? Eigentlich hoffte er ja, dass es sich von alleine auswachsen würde, wenn sein Schüler etwas reifer war.

Mit seinem Schüler im Schlepptau ging er zurück zu dem Tisch, wo Rin mit ihrem Gemüse spielte. Sie hatte aus den Sprossen ein kleines Türmchen auf ihren halb aufgegessenen Reis gestapelt.  
Minato zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum.  
„Obito, wo hast du den Kakashi gelassen?“ , fragte er den Brillenträger stattdessen. Eigentlich erwartete er ja so was wie: 'Woher soll ich wissen wo der ist – bin doch nicht sein Kindermädchen?'

Aber zu Minatos Verblüffung fiel die Antwort anders aus.  
„Der pennt noch.“ Obito blätterte träge in der Speisekarte.  
Rin schaute genauso verwundet auf wie Minato, „Das ist aber ungewöhnlich, hast du ihn nicht geweckt, Obito?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Der Uchiha zuckte die Schultern lässig, genoss aber sichtlich Rins Aufmerksamkeit. „Habe ihn gerufen aber der zuckte nicht – ist ja nicht mein Problem wenn Herr Oberschlau nicht aus den Federn kommt.“  
„Ich glaub ich schau besser mal nach ihm“, bot Rin besorgt an und legte die Stäbchen bei Seite.  
„Lass mal Rin – ich muss sowieso noch mal in mein Zimmer etwas holen, da bring ich Kakashi gleich mit“, meinte Minato und wand sich zum Gehen.  
„Okay Sensei.“

In seinem Rücken hörte er noch Obito fluchen, „War ja klar! Ich bekomme immer Ärger, wenn ich EIN MAL zu spät bin, aber unser Genie bekommt eine Sonderbehandlung!“  
„Obito das stimmt doch nicht, eigentlich ist der Sensei sehr moderat dir gegenüber.“

Minato kicherte leise in sich hinein, als er Rin vermitteln hörte. Sie war so ein süßes Mädchen. Eines Tages wäre sie eine ausgezeichnete Kunoichi.  
Aber je weiter er sich von dem Essensraum entfernte verklangen die Stimmen seiner Schüler und der restliche Geräuschpegel, bis er nur noch zu einem undefinierten Summen zusammen geschrumpft war.

An der Tür zu dem Zimmer seiner Jungs stoppte er und Klopfte kurz. „Kakashi?“, fragte er nach, als er die Klinke runter drückte, hörte aber weder Antwort noch ein anderes Geräusch. Minato drückte gegen die Tür aber das Holz ächzte nur protestierend auf. Im ersten Moment dachte er es sei abgeschlossen aber das Holz war nur verzogen und es brauchte etwas mehr Kraft die Tür auf zu schieben.   
Als Minato in das Zimmer glitt, sah er Kakashi von ihm abgewendet flach auf dem Bauch liegend, noch in dem Futon vergraben. Seine Sachen lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet mit dem Hitai Ate oben auf der Kommode, davor der Reiserucksack.  
Er merkte schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Kakashis Schultern waren verkrampft und seine Atmung zeigte auch an, dass er wach war. Aber warum sagte er dann nichts?  
Besorgt kam er näher an den Jungen und ging neben dem Futon in die Hocke. „Hey, was ist den Kakashi? Geht es dir nicht gut?“ fragte er nach und endlich gab es der Junge auf, sich schlafend zu stellen. „Geh weg!“  
Der Blonde zog die Augenbrauen zusammen – die Kompetenzen des Hatake-Görs hatten ja noch nie im sozialen Bereich gelegen, aber das war schon etwas dreist!  
Minato griff nach einem Deckenzipfel und meinte nur etwas kühl, „Na, wer so frech sein kann, der kann auch aus dem Bett. Hoch mit dir!“ Mit einer glatten Bewegung wollte er die Decke weg ziehen aber Kakashi versuchte ohne seine Liegeposition zu verlassen den Zipfeln wieder habhaft zu werden.  
„Neieen~“  
„Nun sei nicht albern!“  
Kakashi versuchte die Deckenzipfel unter sich zu ziehen, „Geh weg Sensei, ich bin in ein paar Minuten unten! Nur geh!“  
„Was ist denn nur mit dir los Kakashi!“, fragte der Blonde inzwischen aufgebracht und zog mit einem heftigen Ruck die Decke ganz weg,begleited von einen schockierten Schrei: “Nicht!“  
Blitzschnell setzte sich sein Schüler auf und versuchte die Decke zu erreichen – zu spät.

Minato sah seinen Schüler blinzelnd an. „Ach, dein bestes Stück ist vor dir aufgestanden?“, fragte er verwirrt, wurde dann aber wieder ärgerlich. „Und deswegen machst du so ein Theater!?“

Der Elfjährige sah ihn nur böse an, als wäre alles seine Schuld.

Minato hoffte mal, dass das nicht der Fall war….?

Mit roten Ohrspitzen und völlig verkrampft hielt Kakashi schnell die Hände vor seinen Schritt. „Jetzt schau nicht auch noch so hin, Sensei!“

„Nun ja, wie dem auch sei“, irritiert fuhr sich der Blonde durch seine Mähne. “Kümmre dich darum und komm dann runter.“ Minato stand auf und wollte zur Tür, als ein zaghaftes „Kümmern?“ ihn zurück hielt.

Minato atmete einmal tief durch – er war so dämlich!

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah den kleinen Silberhaarigen nachdenklich an. „Hast du dieses Problem schon öfter?“

Kopfschütteln.

„Also ist es das erste mal?“, fragte der Blonde zweifelnd.

Kakashi schien unsicher und etwas ängstlich, setzte zu einem erneuten Kopfschütteln an, ließ es dann aber bleiben. „.... normalerweise …... geht es noch ein paar Minuten weg – aber heute warte und warte ich und es geht nicht weg! - Warum geht es nicht weg?“, gegen Ende klang der Kleine immer verzweifelter und bot einen eher kläglichen Anblick.

Irgendwie hatte das nicht in der Berufsbeschreibung eines Senseis gestanden – Verdammt noch mal! Für so was hatte man Väter, ältere Brüder und Cousins oder Freunde. Himmel nochmal sogar in den Duschräumen nach dem Training bekam man so was mit! Warum wusste Kakashi so was nicht? Der Kleine war doch sonst so flott!

Allerdings wusste Minato ziemlich genau, warum dieses Thema an Kakashi so spurlos vorüber gegangen war.  
Familie hatte er seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr nicht mehr. Kakashis einziger Freund war… nun ja…. Minato wollte sich das lieber nicht so genau vorstellen, wenn man bedachte, dass der Junge im grünen Stretchanzug aus allem ein Wettbewerb machte….

Der Blonde schauderte innerlich.

Das der Silberhaarige Obito nicht um Hilfe bat, erklärte sich von selbst und bei Gesprächstehmen, die sich nicht um Kampftechniken drehten, schaltete sein kleines Genie sofort ab.

Eigentlich sollte es Minato nicht so schockieren, wenn er es näher betrachtete.

Aber was machte er jetzt?

Kakashi schaute immer noch Hilfe suchend zu ihm auf, inzwischen hatte der Kleine sein Oberteil soweit nach unten wie möglich gezogen, um sich besser zu verstecken wehrend die kleinen Finger am Saum rumfriemelten.

„Schau Kakashi, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, wenn es nicht gleich von alleine weg geht. Am besten du beginnst erst mal damit, dich zu streicheln“, schlug der Blonde vor.

Kakashi sah ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Na komm schon – wenn ich dir ein neues Jutsu beibringe und erkläre wie es geht, glaubst du mir doch auch? Versuch es einfach mal!“

Der Junge sah nicht überzeugt aus, löste dann aber eine Hand aus dem Stoff und – streichelte sich über den Kopf.

Minato rang das Bedürfnis sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen nieder. Eigentlich war es seine Schuld, er hatte es definitiv nicht genug spezifiziert.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht so – eigentlich meinte ich damit du sollst dein Penis berühren oder über deine Leistengegend streichen,Bauch, Brust – solche Orte eben.“, versuchte es Minato erneut.

Jetzt sah Kakashi ernsthaft schockiert aus.  
Irgendwie war es recht liebenswert, wenn er ihn mit so großen Augen anschaute, fand der Blonde.

„Aber wenn man da unten anfasst wird es schlimmer und nicht besser!“ rief der Silberhaarige empört.

Minato blieb ruhig und lächelte aufmunternd. „Erst musst du dafür sorgen, dass er hart wird, dann machst du mit dieser Bewegung weiter!“, Minato zeigte eine auf und ab Bewegung mit einer halb geschlossenen Faust.

Jetzt sah der junge Hatake endgültig verzweifelt aus, mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah er zu ihm auf.

Doch Minato nickte ihm nur bestätigend zu.

Zaghaft begann der Silberhaarige seine Hand nach unten zu bewegen und rieb über den Hosenbund hinab zu dem inneren Schenkel. Sein Körper reagierte sofort auf die ungewohnte Liebkosung aber Kakashi zucke vor der neuen Erfahrung zurück.

„Sensei das kribbelt so komisch…“, meinte er kläglich und sah unsicher auf Minato. Offenbar war er nicht sicher, ob alles seine Ordnung hatte.

„Fühlt es sich den schlecht an?“, erkundigte sich Minato mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Weiß nicht ….“, wisperte der Silberhaarige und sah zu Boden. Es war nur allzu deutlich wie überfordert er mit dem neuen Gefühl und der Unberechenbarkeit seines Körpers war.

Der Blonde konnte sich Kakashis Dilemma ziemlich gut ausmalen. Der Junge neigte dazu ein totaler Kontrollfreak zu sein. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl wenn er nicht der Herr der Lage war – und gerade jetzt fing sein Körper damit an sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Kein Wunder also, dass er so unsicher mit den neuen Gegebenheiten war.  
Sein Körper war nun nicht mehr nur nützliches Beiwerk sondern erbitterter Feind.

Minato hatte Mitleid, er verkniff sich ein Seufzen und kam näher zu Kakashi. Vor ihm kniend, gab er dem Jungen einen aufmunternden Blick. „Wie wäre es mit etwas Praxisunterricht? “

Der Junge rückte unsicher hin und her, nickte dann aber scheu.

„Als erstes entspann dich! Du musst vor nichts Angst haben – ich verspreche dir, dass es sehr schön wird! Also – willst du lieber liegen oder sitzen?“, fragte er mit bedacht.  
Innerlich war Minato bei weitem nicht so locker – nicht das er keine Ahnung hatte wie ein Hand-Job funktionierte, aber Kakashi war ziemlich jung und scheinbar auch etwas verklemmt.

Der Junge atmete einmal tief durch. „Sitzen.“

Minato rückte hinter den Jungen und platzierte ihn zwischen seinen Beinen. Kakashi verdrehte den Kopf zu ihm, mit fragenden großen grauen Augen. „Lehn dich an mich – es ist alles in Ordnung, ja?“, versicherte er mit sonnigem Lächeln und griff nach den Schulten des Jungen, bis er das kleine Gewicht gegen seine Brust sacken spürte. Er konnte Kakashis Herzschlag spüren – es machte ihn selbst ganz wuschig.

Der junge Hatake war bei weitem nicht locker, wie verlangt, stattdessen ging ein schwaches Zittern von ihm aus, als Minato beruhigend über seine Schulter streichelte, während seine andere Hand sich unter den schwarzen Stoff von Kakshis Nachtkleidung verirrte. Er strich sanft die Haut zwischen Bunt und Oberteilsaum. Sie war so hell und cremig wie eine Süßigkeit und Minato wusste nicht wo der Gedanke her kam, aber er fragte sich, ob sie wohl genau so süß schmecken würde?  
Kakashi schnappte nach Luft.

„Öffne die Beine“, bestellte Minato und sein Schüler gehorchte zaghaft, und verbreiterte seine Knie, die er vorher zwanghaft zusammen gepresst hatte. Minato löste derweil gemächlich das Band mit welchem die Hose fixiert war, doch bevor seine Hand unter den Stoff tauchen konnte, hielten ihn kleine Hände auf.  
„Sensei!?“, fragte der Silberhaarige nervös und sah über die Schulter zu ihm auf. Seine Kehle beschrieb einen langen Bogen und war so herrlich schön ausgesetzt. Es war ein schöner Anblick.

„Ich würde dir nie schaden, nicht wahr? Du vertraust mir!“

Kakashi nickte.

„Dann lass los und heb kurz die Hüfte an, damit ich die Hose abstreifen kann.“

Die kleinen Hände ließen locker und hielten sich an Minatos Knien fest, um sich abzustützen, während, Minato die gelöste Hose über Kakashis Hüfte zog.  
Dieser Keuchte auf und schloss die Augen, seine Ohren brannten.  
Gerne hätte Minato das süße Gesicht entblößt, mit Sicherheit leuchteten die Wangen rot wie frische Äpfel, aber seit Sakumos Schmach war Kakashi eigen mit seinem Gesicht.

Der Junge war noch völlig Haarlos und sein Penis halb aufgerichtet. Minato strich sanft mit seiner Hand über Kakashis Innenschenkel berührte sie seidige Haut unterhalb des Sacks, was seinen Schüler nach Luft schnappen lies.  
Es dauerte nicht Lang und Kakashi war ganz hart.

„Das….das kribbelt unten im Bauch so…“, hauche der Silberhaarige mit gerötetem Gesicht, die Finger fest in den Stoff von Minatos Hose oberhalb der angewinkelten Knie gekrallt.

„Und ist es schön?“, erkundigte sich der Blonde ein diebisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er begann mit dem Daumen über Kakashis Peniswurzel bis hoch zur Eichel zu reiben, der Junge zuckte gegen ihn und warf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf zur Seite, „Sensei!“

„Alles Okay.“, beruhigte er seinen kleinen Schüler, mit einer Hand Kakashis Schwanz neckend, dabei die andere Hand von der schmalen Schulter bewegend, lies er sie unter das Oberteil rutschen.

Minato mochte Kakashis Bewegungen. Wie sein heller Schopf gegen Minatos breite Brust hin und her Pendelte, die Lippen unter den Stoff der Maske zwischen den Zähnen eingeklemmt, während er die Wirklichkeit vergessend in Minatos Hand stieß um mehr Reibung zu erhalten. 

Es war ein sinnlicher Anblick, wie sich der junge Hatake in den Liebkosungen verlor.

Kleine Seufzer und Keuchende Laute brachen von den süßen Lippen und Minato wollte sich keine Gedanken darum machen, wie gut ihm das Ganze zu gefallen begann.

Seine kleine Vogelscheuche war so unheimlich empfindlich.

Minato streichelte über die schmale Brust und spürte nur allzu deutlich wie das Herz gegen den kleinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Er rieb über die Brustknospen bis sie Aufgerichtet waren, in eine kniff er hinein. Seine Hand fest über Kakashis Penis bewegend.  
Mit einen mal spannte sich der kleine Körper gegen ihn an wie eine Bogen sehne, die Augenlider schnappten auf. Das Schwarz der Pupillen hatte die Iris zu einem hauchdünnen Ring, der aussah wie Quecksilber, zusammen gedrückt. Hell und Strahlend – Minato hatte sie so noch nie gesehen. Sie waren bezaubernd schön während Kakashi mit stummen Schrei in Minatos Hand kam.

Fast schmerzhaft hatten sich die kleinen Schulterblätter in seine Brust gebohrt, aber nun erschlaffe Kakashi in seinen Armen als sei sie hinein gegossen wurden.

Die Augen auf halbmast gesenkt, versuchte die kleine Gestalt wieder zu Atem zu kommen und das geschehene zu verarbeiten. Ihn gewähren lassen, säuberte Minato in der Zeit seine Hand mit einen Papiertaschentuch.

„Und wars schön?“, erkundigte der Blonde sich wissend. Kakashi hatte sich bequem in Minatos Arme Geschmiegt und sah mit faszinierten Augen zu ihm auf, „Hmmm-ja.“, meinte der Sielberhaarige behaglich und lächelte etwas unter der Maske.

Minato beschlich der Gedanke das Kakashi sich etwas zu wohl bei ihm fühlte, zumal er sich selbst auf unangemessene Weise … belebt fühlte.

„Und hast du aufgepasst wie es geht?“, fragte er eigentlich nur zum Spaß aber der junge Hatake setzte einen Blick auf, den er nicht mehr seit Kakashis 7. Lebensjahr an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ich glaub ich brauch noch etwas Praxisunterricht Sensei!“, bettelte er in bester Hundeblick Manier.

Minato sah ihn völlig baff an, „Du bist doch wirklich ein dreistes Gör!“

„Ich war wirklich zu abgelenkt Sensei!“, klagte der Kleine noch mit großen Augen.

Belustigt schnaubend durchwuschelte er die Mondhellen Strähnen, welche sich klamm von Schweiß anfühlten. „Bring dich in einen präsentable Form und geh zum Frühstück! Wir haben noch immer eine Mission zu erledigen.“

Als läge man ein Schalter in dem Hatake um, schnellte er elegant aus Minatos Armen, nicht einmal die herabgelassene Hose vergessend. Der ernste störrische Blick war zurück.  
Und auch Minato richtete sich wieder auf, während Kakashi sich schon umzog.

„Wir sehen uns unten.“, rief er noch dem energischen Jungen zu bevor er in sein eigenes Zimmer Verschwand.

Minato musste sich jetzt erst mal selbst erleichtern und das holen weswegen er überhaupt hoch gegangen war. Seine Zwei anderen Schüler wunderten sich sicherlich schon, wo sie blieben.

Minato Schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er brauchte nur an Kakashis verträumten Blick denken und schon beschlich ihn so ein mulmiges Gefühl als hätte er da etwas begonnen was schnell außer Kontrolle geraten könnte…

**Author's Note:**

> Um zu prüfen ob Gai zu dem Zeitpunkt schon Kakashis Freund war habe ich extra noch mal in die Folge mit den ewigen Rivalen hinein gesehen. Und das ist mir gleich ein Logikfehler aufgefallen. O.o' Gei sagt er glaubt ihre Rivalität begann nach dem  
> “sie“ gerade Genin geworden sind. Aber Kakashi war mit 5 Jahren schon Genin, Gai dagegen erst mit 7 Jahren – da war Kakashi schon ein Jahr lang Chūnin.   
> Minato war ja mit 10 Jahren Genin. XD der Spätzünder. Lach  
> Selbst Obito und Rin waren mit 9 Genin und mit 11 Chūnin. ^^' vermutlich brauchten sie für den Krieg immer schnell neuen Nachschub und haben deswegen alle sehr jung absolviren lassen....  
> Ich finde übrigens das es schier unmöglich ist Kakashi Unsicherheit an zu dichten… v.v‘ der ist einfach zu taff! Verzeiht mir also bitte das ich seinen Charkter für meine Zwecke so unverschämt errweitere. 
> 
> oOooOOooOooOOooOo
> 
> Die Liste  
> X 1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
> X 2. Love - Liebe  
> 3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
> 4\. Deep - Tief  
> 5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
> 6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
> 7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
> 8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
> 9\. Drive - Antrieb  
> 10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
> 11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
> 12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
> 13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
> 14\. Smile - Lächeln  
> 15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
> 16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
> 17\. Blood - Blut  
> 18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
> 19\. Snow - Schnee  
> 20\. Fortitude - Glück  
> 21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
> 22\. Forest - Wald  
> 23\. Cat: - Katze  
> 24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
> 25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
> 26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
> X 27. Poison - Gift  
> X 28. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
> 29\. Curious - Seltsam  
> 30\. Rain - Regen  
> 31\. Defile - Entweihung  
> 32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
> 33\. Provoke - Provokation  
> 34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
> 35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
> 36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
> 37\. Eyes - Augen  
> 38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
> 39\. Dreams - Träume  
> 40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
> 41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
> 42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
> 43\. Dying - Sterbend  
> 44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
> 45\. Illusion - Illusionen  
> 46\. Family - Familie  
> 47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
> 48\. Orphan – Weise  
> 49\. Stripes - Streifen  
> 50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
> 51\. Games - Spiele  
> 52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
> 53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
> 54\. City - Stadt  
> 55\. Waiting - Warten  
> 56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
> 57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
> 58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
> 59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
> X 60. Rejection - Ablehnung  
> 61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
> 62\. Djinn - Djinn  
> 63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
> 64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
> 65\. Contort - Krümmen  
> 66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
> 67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
> 68\. Bully - Raufbold  
> X 69. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
> 70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
> 71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
> 72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
> 73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
> 74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
> 75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
> 76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
> 77\. Test - Test  
> 78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
> 79\. Disease - Krankheit  
> X 80. Words – Worte /Wörter  
> 81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
> 82\. Forever – Für immer  
> 83\. Heal - Heilung  
> 84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
> 85\. Spiral - Spirale  
> 86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
> X 87. Appetite - Appetit  
> 88\. Pain - Schmerz  
> 89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
> 90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
> 91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
> 92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
> 93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
> 94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
> 95\. Streets – Straßen  
> 96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
> 97\. Regret - Reue  
> 98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
> 99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
> 100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
> 101\. Emo - Emo  
> 102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
> 103\. Covet - Begehren  
> 104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
> 105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
> 106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
> 107\. Dog - Hund  
> 108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
> 109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
> 110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
> 111\. Coward - Feigling  
> 112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
> 113\. Kami - Gott  
> 114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
> 115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
> 116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
> 117\. Chains - Ketten  
> 118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
> 119\. Autumn - Herbst  
> 120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
